


tomorrow's bleeding

by twilightscribe



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, Kitchen Mayhem, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good thing that Tron's a quick thinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow's bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cookies  
> Words: 477 words

What woke Sam that morning was not the warm press of Tron's lips against his temple or the gradual awakening that usually came. Instead, it was the sound of pots banging together and the scrape of metal. That and the fact that the smell of something burning sent Sam shooting to his feet and stumbling down the ladder and into the common area of his place.

The first thing that confronted him was a wide-eyed Quorra who was covered almost from head to toe in flour. Next thing he noticed was that smoke was rising from his stove. Then Tron was elbowing past him with a fire extinguisher – which he'd found _somewhere_ – and with that same calm and efficiency that he always seemed to possess, put the fire out without blinking.

However, that still left Sam with a destroyed kitchen, one very wide-eyed ISO who was looking anywhere but at him, and a former security program who was giving Quorra a very stern look.

“So... anyone wanna explain what happened here?” Sam asked.

“I'm sorry!” Quorra was fidgeting back and forth, “I thought I'd try to make something and the recipe looked so simple, but then it turned out to be more complicated than I thought. And then I kind of... did something that made everything catch on fire.”

“The smoke woke me,” Tron said.

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples; he caught an aborted movement from Tron out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged, “Maybe you should wake me up next time you decide to make something, Quorra. I can show you how it works.”

Quorra visibly brightened, “Really?! Thanks!”

“Yeah, no problem.” Sam stood and stared at his ruined kitchen. He'd have to replace the stove and air out the entire kitchen. Plus, it would have to be cleaned and there was possibly more that he would have to replace because of the damage from the fire extinguisher. He hadn't even known he'd had one.

Quorra had danced off, folding up the pull-out couch she'd been sleeping on since she'd come out of the Grid. She was in a good mood despite the fact that she'd set fire to Sam's stove and moved about getting ready for the day.

Tron, on the other hand, was still holding the fire extinguisher in hand with a serious look on his face. Combined with the bed-head and white cotton shirt that Sam had gotten him, it was adorable. But he obviously knew that this was something a lot more serious than Quorra seemed to think it was, though he didn't say anything.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam wondered whether or not he should introduce them to the joys of appliance shopping. It would be interesting, to say the least. With a sigh, Sam dropped his hand to his side and offered a smile to Tron.

“Well, looks like I'm gonna need a new stove.”

**FIN.**


End file.
